Sweet love
by butterflies4ever
Summary: One-shot! S+S! Sweet and fluffy! Perfect for S+S lovers! Syaoran is in China. Sakura is in Japan. What will happen over a 9 year time period. Have they moved on or still together? R/R!


                                                                                    **Sweet Love**

****

SL:  HHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!  Hehehe…hyper and happy!  Anywayz, this is a repost of Sweet Love.  I made a mistake at around the end.  About the 15 months thingy. I never meant to put months…or 15…I meant 5 years!  YEARS!!!  OK!  Thanks to all my reviewers!  R/R!

Key:

"…" talking

'…' thinking 

_testing- description_

**testing- **emphasising something****

Sweet Love

~.~.~. Japan ~.~.~.

            Cherry Blossoms fell from the trees as they scattered around on the ground.  The blue sky reflected beautifully on the water as the sun spilled over the park.  One certain emerald-eyed, soft honey-brown hair, girl sat quietly on a bench staring out at the water.  Sakura Avalon, now 19, the most popular girl in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, and most wanted by every boy in school, was silent as she stared quietly thinking, wondering, if a certain amber-eyed, chocolaty brown haired, Chinese boy would ever return.

~.~.~. Hong Kong~.~.~.

            _Flower petals fell around on the grass.  The warm summer breeze blew across the teens face.   A certain amber-eyed, messy chocolaty brown haired, boy walked quietly through the garden.  It was his private place and only place he could be alone.  He sighed, frustrated, as he sat down leaning against a Cherry Blossom tree.  He missed her so much.  He loved her and wanted to tell the world.  He knew he was done his training and was allowed to return to her, but it had been what? 9 years?  Did she still love him? Or had she moved on…found someone else…or forgotten about him.  He looked up at the sky, hoping an answer would come to him; instead, a delicate, small, pink cherry blossom fell onto his lap.  He smiled.  It reminded him of his special cherry blossom. **His** cherry blossom.  He told her he loved her, told her he would come back.  His thoughts were soon interrupted…_

"Master Li, you are wanted on the phone." A servant said.  

Ever since Syaoran had come back, he was so blissful and fun to have around; everyone wondered what had made the 10-year-old boy while he was in Japan and what had made the stubborn, quiet, mean, boy, to a happy-go-lucky guy, who matured into a 19-year-old boy and the Li Clan Leader.  He nodded and walked up to the top floor and into his room.  He grabbed his phone and laid down on his forest green bed. 

 "Ohayu?" he answered.

  "Ohayu Syaoran!" a gentle, female voice answered.  

"Tomoyo? Ohayu! How are you?" Syaoran said sitting up, a bit surprised and a bit sad it wasn't Sakura. 

He wasn't allowed to take any calls from Japan since he had moved back to Hong Kong and was so miserable.  His mother and the elders weren't home and were to be gone for the rest of the month.  His mother had gotten a little softer and allowed Syaoran to take a few phone calls.  Yelen Li knew how much her only son loved the Card Mistress, and how she knew they would eventually be together.  But she wanted him to come home to see him and for him to train.  Although his training was done he still didn't return to Japan and had become more and more distant with everyone.  She and the elders had decided that it would be best for them to leave on a trip, for the knew something would soon happen……

            "Syaoran, I'm fine.  The matter is Sakura.  She misses you Syaoran!  Everyone does.  She is starting to wonder if you will ever come back!" Tomoyo said softly into the phone.  

She just wanted the best for Sakura.  Sakura had been so sad since Syaoran had left and her too, was becoming distant with everyone.

"I…I know…but…it's been 9 years! What if she hates me? Forgot me!  Moved on!" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran, she loves you, and you love her, she thinks of you almost every day, cries herself to sleep at night, and misses you.  She hasn't moved on and well…we all miss you.  Eriol is starting to get bored not calling you his cute little descendant and making all his weird, stupid jokes!  He's using me as his target now!" Tomoyo laughed.  A voice could be heard in the back round saying:  "I heard that Tomoyo!"  A certain voice owned by Eriol.  Syaoran smiled.  

"Look Syaoran, I sent you a plane ticket.  You should receive it sometime today.  Come back.  Sakura needs you. She misses you!  And I need you to get Eriol off my back!" Tomoyo said out of breath.  

She had been chased around the room and was now being tickled.  

"Hope…to…*giggle*…see...stooppp…you soon!" Tomoyo laughed out before hanging up.

Syaoran sighed as he looked over at his dresser.  A picture of Sakura and him sitting under a cherry blossom tree hugging sat beside the bear Sakura had given him long ago.  It was a picture Tomoyo had taken the day Syaoran had left to go back to Hong Kong.  

"Syaoran!!!!" a high-pitched female voice squealed as she came running in followed by four more. 

 "You have a letter from Japan!" another said. 

 "Uhh, Thanks! Ok!  You can leave now!" Syaoran said pushing his four sisters out and closed and locked the door.  

He sighed as he sat down on his bed and opened the letter.  Sure enough a plane ticket and a short letter were enclosed.  He took the plane ticket out and set it aside.  He took out the letter and read…

Ohayu Syaoran,

We miss you!  Please come back!  Stop the torture Eriol is doing to me! And help Sakura!  She feels terrible and some boys are really starting to bug her!  The ticket is inside!  Hurry back!  We miss you!

Your Friends,

Tomoyo and Eriol Hiragizawa

Syaoran smirked.  At least **he** had something to tease **Eriol** about. He knew Tomoyo and Eriol were going to be together, although she hadn't mentioned it on the phone that they were married or engaged. He looked at the plane ticket.  It was for that night.  He sighed as he looked back at the picture.  He grabbed a suitcase and started to pack his stuff, putting the picture and the bear on top, safely.  He wrote a note for his mother and quickly snuck downstairs to the front door and left the not in the main room.  He then ran outside.  A limo was waiting for him. He gave the suitcase to the driver and got into the limo and sighed. He was safe…for now.  When his mother got back she'd be furious, or at least he thought on his behalf. 

Last year, on his eighteenth birthday he had become clan leader and had a year to chose a bride. He knew he wanted to marry the card mistress, but never knew when to go back to Japan.  This from Tomoyo was just a little boost.  He watched the sites as they flew by to the airport.  

'Finally, time to rest!  I'm _dead_ tired!' Syaoran thought sitting down on the plane. 

 He had three hours of flight time and had lots of time what to think about.  He fingered the velvet box in his pocket. He just had to ask Sakura.  But would she?  Will she?  He fell asleep thinking of Sakura.  

"Thank-you for flying China airlines!  Have a nice day!" (SL: LOL!  I didn't know what to say!  Leave me be!!) 

 Syaoran took a deep breath as he stepped out of the plane and inside the airport terminal.  Tomoyo and Eriol were supposedly picking him up.  He found his bag and looked around. He smiled as he saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on a bench near by.  Tomoyo was sleeping, leaning on Eriol's shoulder while holding her camera protectively.  Eriol was just sitting there with his usual evil smirk.  Eriol spotted him and waved.   Tomoyo yawned and woke up and also spotted Syaoran and waved as she turned her camera on and pointed it at him. "Ohayu Syaoran!  Welcome back!" Tomoyo said. "Welcome back…my cute little descendant." Eriol said smirking.  Syaoran rolled his eyes and followed Tomoyo and Eriol to their car. It was a sunny spring morning.  Syaoran smiled as he saw all the familiar landmarks as they drove by them.  They arrived at Eriol's mansion and got out.  Inside Eriol had obviously re-decorated.  With the help of Tomoyo of course.  Nakura and Spinel Sun were waiting in the living room.  "Welcome back Syaoran!" Nakura said standing up.  Snacks and tea were set out on the table.  They all at down and ate in silence.

"Does…does Sakura know I'm back?" Syaoran asked.  

"Well, she will if she senses your aura!" Eriol said hinting for him to hide it, which Syaoran quickly did, but it was to late.  There was a knock at the door.  Tomoyo excused herself and left.  

"So, you two are married?" Syaoran said smirking. 

"Yea, actually it was just last week.  We _were_ going to invite you, but Sakura insisted no.  I don't know why though.  But don't worry!  Sakura will be so happy to see your back!" Eriol said reassuring Syaoran's uneasy look.  

"Ohayu Sakura!  How come..." but Tomoyo was cut off.  

"Where is he?  Is he back?  Why didn't you tell me!?" Sakura said rushing in and shaking her friend.  

Sakura stopped.  The comforting familiar green aura had disappeared.  She stopped shaking Tomoyo and ran into the living room. Eriol, Nakura and Spinel Sun were all sitting there…with…Syaoran.  Her shoulders dropped as she put on a smile and ran over to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. She cried into his shoulder and hugged him.  Syaoran smiled softly and shot a look at Eriol.  He knew, winked and walked out with Nakura and Spinel Sun following.  "I thought...*sniff*…you…would…*sniff*…never come…*sniff*…back! I thought you would hate me…" Sakura said sniffing, crying into his shoulder and loosening her grip on her hug.  "Shhhh, it's okay…I'm back…was there any doubt?" Syaoran said smiling.  She gave him a hug, and kissed him.  She sniffed as she got up off him and sat beside him.  

~~~***Tomoyo and Eriol***~~~

"OHH!!  I LOVE TECHNOLOGY!" Tomoyo squealed as she safely videotaped from a distance.  Sakura could be seen now standing up and Syaoran was no where in sight.  "Oh Tomoyo, Your getting as evil as me!" Eriol laughed and noticed what Tomoyo was staring at.  He smirked and flicked his fingers.  They both appeared a little closer to the couple but still hidden.  Sakura was as red as you could get, and Syaoran was down on one knee. 

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed and started to jump around.

"Awww, my cute little descendant doesn't look to well!" Eriol smirked.

~~~Sakura's POV~~~

'I am so glad he's back!  I jumped into his arms and hugged and cried.  I can be such a baka sometimes!  I soon found myself standing and Syaoran was kneeling in front of me…"

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran asked looking at little flushed.  

A little 'hoe' could be heard from the red-faced girl as her expression changed from surprised to happy.  

"Yes!  Of course, Syaoran!" Sakura said.    
  


Syaoran put the ring on her finger and jumped up, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around.  Sakura couldn't be happier.  She was now engaged to the Li Clan Leader! Her best friend had also found the love of her life and her brother Touya had also married a girl named Maria and they had two younger kids, Carrie and Timothy.

Sakura blushed as Syaoran set her down and gave her a long loving kiss.  

"Ohhh!  SAKURA!  THAT WAS SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo rushed out, no longer to keep in her excitement.  "That was so kawaii!  Look at you!" Tomoyo said aiming her camera at the ring, then back at Sakura. 

Eriol came in with that ever so evil smirk of his as Syaoran sighed and sat down.

"So, my cute little descendant finally proposed! What's wrong?  You look a little flushed!" Eriol smirked.  Annoying Syaoran was his favourite hobby. 

"Oh shut up Eriol!" Syaoran mumbled.  But he couldn't be mad.  He was engaged to **his** cherry blossom, although he did have Touya to worry about.

~~~***5 Years Later***~~~

"Sakura!  Wait up!"  Syaoran, Sakura and Mandi Li were in the park, and late for a picnic with the Kinimoto's. 

 "Syaoran come on! We're late!" Sakura said rushing ahead with her daughter, Mandi. 

 "Yeah!  No thanks to you!  You just had to stay up late last night!" Syaoran said grabbing a basket from the trunk of Li's blue convertible.  

"Ohayu Touya!  Maria!" Sakura said running over to the family, sitting by the lake.  Cherry blossoms were falling around the two families.

"Ohayu kaijuu!" Touya smirked giving her a hug.  "I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled stamping his foot. 

"OWW!!  Ahhh!" Touya said grabbing his foot and hopping around.

 "Sakura!  It's good to see you again!" Maria said giving Sakura a hug.

"It still hurts!" Touya said hopping by.

Sakura laughed.  "Ohayu Carrie and Timothy!" Sakura said giving her niece and nephew a hug.

"Hi Aunt Sakura!" they said in unison. 

"Ohh! Hi Mandi!" Timothy said walking over to Mandi who was sitting on the picnic blanket. 

"Ohayu Timothy!  Ohayu Carrie!" Mandi said getting up. "Wanna see me dolls! Okaa-san bought them for me!" Mandi said as the tree ran to the car.  

They all eventually sat down, after Syaoran and Touya finished their glaring contest and Timothy said sorry to Mandi for throwing one of her dolls in the water.

"Ja ne Touya!  Ja ne Maria!  See you soon!" Sakura said rushing to the car.  After finishing their picnic it began to rain, so they said good-bye and ran for their cars.  Syaoran put the top up on his car, they got in and quickly drove back to the Li's house. 

"Okaa-san!  Can you fix dolly?!?!  Its arm is hurt!" Mandi said running in. 

"Sure Mandi, but now its time for **you** to go to bed!" Sakura said picking her up. 

"Good Night, okaa-san!" Mandi said crawling into her bed. 

"Good-Night Mandi, Sweet Dreams!" Sakura said turning the light of and closing the door.  She sighed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

"HOEEE!" Sakura squealed as she whirled around to find Syaoran standing their smirking.  

"Come on, lets go watch the movie now!" Syaoran said as they went back downstairs and sat down on the couch and quietly turned it on.

The movie soon ended and Sakura was sleep in Syaoran's lap. He smiled and kissed her.

"Ashiteru my cherry blossom." He said as he turned of the light and went to sleep with his cherry blossom in his arms.

SL:  AWWW!!! Sweet fluff!  Isn't it so kawaii!!!  Well hope you enjoyed, and for all my reviewers I'd am really trying with Chapter 3 of "Love and Cards" and Chapter 2 or "Peril's of Love" which is almost done.  THANX AND R/R!


End file.
